


Fanart - Fork in the Road

by goss



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goss/pseuds/goss
Summary: Created for the 2018 DC Bang Challenge. Inspired by SpiritsFlame's amazing Batman/Superman ficFavorite Strangers.





	Fanart - Fork in the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiritsFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsFlame/gifts).



> Created for the 2018 DC Bang Challenge. Inspired by SpiritsFlame's amazing Batman/Superman fic [Favorite Strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663516).
> 
> Painted with watercolour. I thoroughly enjoyed working on this one.


End file.
